superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
The New Adventures of Batman
, Batman, and Robin from The New Adventures of Batman]] The New Adventures of Batman was an animated series produced by Filmation in 1977 and broadcast on the CBS network from February 5, 1977 until May 21, 1977. It was a half an hour program, spanning a total of sixteen episodes. The series was presented and distributed in association with Warner Bros Television. The series featured the voice talents of Adam West and Burt Ward, both of whom portrayed the characters of Batman and Robin (respectively) in the live-action television series from 1966. * West and Ward were the only two actors to reprise their roles for the animated series. * The program also featured the voice talents of Lennie Weinrib who played the roles of Commissioner Gordon, the Joker and Mister Freeze. * Lou Scheimer provided the voice for Bat-Mite, an impish character who made sporadic appearances in Batman and Detective Comics during the 1960s. Scheimer also lent his voice to the role of Clayface. * Actress Melendy Britt played the role of Batgirl and Catwoman. Although the program aired at the same time as the more popular Hanna-Barbera produced, ''Super Friends'', it is a matter of interpretation whether or not the two shows were intended to reflect the same continuity. One important distinction between the two, is that Ward and West did not provide the voice for Batman and Robin on the SuperFriends at this time. West however, would eventually return to the SuperFriends franchise in 1984 for the 5th Season, SuperFriends: The Legendary Super Powers Show. Cast DVD Info * In July of 2007, The New Adventures of Batman was released on a two-disk DVD collection containing all sixteen episodes. Notes * The New Adventures of Batman (1977) was the second Batman animated series produced by Filmation. The first was produced in 1968-1969. * The character designs for most of the characters (except Commissioner Gordon and Catwoman) were retained from the earlier series, although the more sophisticated animation technique of rotoscoping (tracing the characters' movements over live action footage) was used to give the characters a more fluid movement. * Each episode also contained a short, moralistic "Bat Message" at the end. * The villains known as Sweet Tooth and Electro were created exclusively for The New Adventures of Batman animated series. To date, no comic book counterpart to either of these characters has been seen in print. * The Joker was often accompanied by a laughing hyena, which he affectionately named Giggles. Giggles is a character unique to the animated series and has no mainstream comic book counterpart. * The Riddler was shown in the opening credits but never appeared in any of the episodes. This was because Hanna-Barbera held the rights to use The Riddler, Scarecrow, and Solomon Grundy for "Challenge of the SuperFriends" (1978). * The "R" on Robin's costume gets redesigned for this series. The "R" here is a black R on a yellow circle. On "The Batman/Superman Hour" (1968) and various versions of The "SuperFriends" (1973-1985) it was a yellow R on a black circle. The episodes from this series were later aired along with other Filmation shows. Seasons depicted are meant to reflect continuity for fans of The New Adventures of Batman, not actual seasons: Season 1: The New Adventures of Batman'' (1977 CBS)' This show only ran one season under the name ''The New Adventures of Batman (February 5, 1977 - May 21, 1977). Batman episodes #The Pest #The Moonman #Trouble Identity #A Sweet Joke on Gotham City #The Bermuda Rectangle #Bite Sized #Reading, Writing & Wronging #The Chameleon #He Who Laughs Last #The Deep Freeze #Dead Ringers #Curses! Oiled Again! #Birds Of A Feather Fool Around Together #Have An Evil Day, Part One #Have An Evil Day, Part Two #This Looks Like A Job For Bat-Mite! Season 2: The Batman/Tarzan Adventure Hour (1977–1978 CBS) In the second season, Tarzan was added to the mix. The second season premiered September 10, 1977 and ran for one hour. It consisted of the second season of Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle and re-runs of The New Adventures of Batman. Season 3: Tarzan and the Super 7 (1978–1980 CBS) For the 1978–1980 seasons the series was retitled Tarzan and the Super 7 and expanded to ninety-minutes with additional content. This third season premiered September 9, 1978. The show was an updating of the Batman/Tarzan Adventure Hour. That series featured separate half hour episodes for each hero, with each show having its own opening and closing credits. The seven separate installments were: 1. '''''Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle :The Tarzan segment featured the Edgar Rice Bourogh character of the same name. It's uncertain if it shared continuity with the Batman episodes but at the time there was a 'Tarzan' series from DC Comics.Go to The Tarzan Wiki for more information about Tarzan. 2. The New Adventures of Batman :For this third season, Batman became just one of the elements of Tarzan and the Super Seven. This ran until 1980 when Batman, who was used to having his name in the title of his shows, negotiated out of his contract with CBS and bolted for NBC. Taking Robin, Batgirl, and Batmite with him, he starred in Batman and the Super 7, which aired for one season. 3. The Freedom Force (TV Series) :Episodes with the Freedom Force — Isis, Super-Samurai, Sinbad, Merlin, and Hercules: ::* The Dragon Riders ::* The Scarlet Samurai ::* The Plant Soldiers ::* Morgana's Revenge ::* The Robot 4. Jason of Star Command :Jason of Star Command was a live-action segment that featured science fiction stories starring Jason, in the far future. Other than the fact that the segment is part of a show that features Batman, it doesn't seem to be part of the Earth-1A universe. But it's difficult to say for sure. 5. Manta and Moray :Manta and Moray is another superhero segment that may or may not be part of the Earth-1A universe. 6. Superstretch and Microwoman :Superstretch and Microwoman is another superhero segment that may or may not be part of the Earth-1A universe. 7. Web Woman :Web Woman is another superhero segment that may or may not be part of the Earth-1A universe. Season 4: Batman and the Super 7 (1980–1981 NBC) For the 1980–1981 seasons, reruns of the Batman and the Super 7 episodes moved to NBC and Tarzan joined The Tarzan/Lone Ranger Adventure Hour. This hour long series featured all of the original ‘Super 7’ segments except Jason of Star Command and Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle. The Tarzan show continued airing repeats on CBS as part of The Tarzan/Lone Ranger Adventure Hour (1980–1981). Later renamed The Tarzan/Lone Ranger/Zorro Adventure Hour (1981–1982). References Category:Filmation Category:Continuity Related Series